The Secret
by Daughter of a Mad Man
Summary: Hermione finds herself in her worst nightmare...or is it? Will she die a horrible death, or live a happy carefree life as.... you'll have to read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione just finished changing into her school robes when there was a shriek coming from one of the other compartments on the train. Not even thinking she grabbed her wand and ran towards where it came from. She wasn't even there when she heard it again but this time it was louder and then...the power went out. "I can't stop, someone is in trouble, I musn't stop...", she was saying to herself over and over again. She reached the compartment and found Lavander Brown huddled in the corner. Hermione walked over to her and asked the quivering girl " Lavander, what happened?", the girl just said " turn around and you'll find out", Hermione turned around and found herself being awaken by one of the other Gryffindor girls. "What happened?" Hermione asked, "you screamed 'Mione, what happened, did you have a bad dream?", answered Parvarti. "Yeah I did,I did have an awful dream, it was horrible..." the shaking girl answered. All of a sudden she felt warmth all around her when she looke up the two girls had embraced Hermione in a hug saying quietly "it's all right 'Mione, your okay". "I think I'm going to go back to sleep now, if that's okay with you guys?", "Of course it is 'Mione, you need to get some rest, after all we have that stinking potions quiz tomorrow" Lavander answered in a big huff at the mention of the quiz they were abouyt to take.

"I think something is wrong with him today" said a very confused Harry." Yeah i think so too", agreed Ron. "YOUR UNHAPPY WE DIDN'T GET OUR POTIONS QUIZ TODAY?"asked Hermione after a few minutes of analysing what the boys had said."NO!" answered Harry and Ron at the same time. "I'm just pointing out that there is something wrong with Snape today, don't you think so?" "I just think he was being...oh...I see what you mean." While they were walking into the Great Hall to have some lunch Hermion told them about the awful dream she had," well what is it that you saw after you turned around?" "I don't know okay...that is what I need to do tonight is dream about it again. OH CRAP!" she said looking a little annoyed. "What?" both boys had asked, " look what just walked in the room" she said angrily pointing to the door. " Hey looke what just noticed us walk into the Great Hall boys, the filthy little mudblood noticed us" replied a not so friendly voice that was well known. " In your wet dreams, you disgusting little pig, I will not respect you even if it was the only way i could survive" Hermione said with disgust towards him."Oh you'll pay for that Granger."Malfoy replied angrily. " Now now Mr. Malfoy, I shalln't have any violence in my school. I do not wish for anybody to be hurt or involved in an expelliation this year." an amused head master said from the shadows as he stepped out."Yes sir, I understand" Malfoy said with the most obvious hint of disaproval. "Now i want you all to head to your next classes please." and with that Dumbledore disappeared. "Your lucky mudblood" and with tht Malfoy left the Great Hall.

After The Defense Against The Dark Arts calss the three of them, Hermione, Harry and Ron, went down to see Hagrid. After knocing on the door a few times they figured Hagrid was in the backyard, when they went to the back of the cottage and to their surprise they didnt find the half giant. They decided they would go see if he was in his cabain from being ill, but when they looked into the little cottage they found it a mess and wondered what had happened. " What do you think hapened here 'Mione?" Ron asked. The 15 year old girl was about to answer when they heard a laugh that sounded so evil, they turned around and out of the darkness stepped Lucius Malfoy. " I knew I heard that stupid little childs laugh somewhere. Now tell me Malfoy, what exactly have you done with our grounds keeper?" asked Hermione with great disgust, seeing the senior Malfoy brought the worst feeling into the pit of her stomach. " My my, dear Hermione you have grown prettier ever since the first day i met you."Lucius replied as he walked over to her and took her hand into his frigidly cold hand. As he brought up her hand to his mouth he then remembered that there were two other people in the room with the dear girl.' I must get rid of the other two for the plan to go into full swing.' a nervous Lucius thought to himself.'But how?'." Take your filthy hands off of her Malfoy...or I'll...I'll..."Harry quickly stepped in once he realised what was happenning."Or you'll what Potter?"Lucius asked.Then to Hermione's horror Harry pulled out his wand and tried to cast a charm but to his surprise he couldn't,'why? Why can't i do this? Why can't i put a curse in him?'He thought.All of a sudden Harry fell to the ground right next to Ron, they were rolling around screaming in pain.'How? How is he...oh no'Hermione thought to herself. "STOP!Leave them alone Malfoy! what do you want from me?" she asked and then realised that that was a dumb question, she knew the answer to that and to her worst fear she found herself being touched by the cruel man, but she enjoyed it. " I need to tell you something Miss Granger. Now if you could please follow me I will surely take the Crucius curse off of them"the evil man said." Fine. But please dont hurt them anymore." the quivering girl said." Alright Miss follow me." He said as he took the curse off of them and led her over to the fire place." In " he ordered. " Bye Harry, bye Ron "she sadly said before she said "Malfoy Mansion " as was ordered. All she could here was " No..." from both Ron and Harry.


	2. The Revealing

When Hermione and Lucius reached the Malfoy Mansion they were well greeted by Narcissa, Lucius' wife, who gave him a warm kiss and a hug and shook her hand. They were also greeted by a few unfamiliar faces and one that was very familiar, and that face belonged to Draco Malfoy.

Narcissa said "come in, come in. You'll catch your death with the chill that is producing from that fire." Hermione did as she was told and was soon swarmed by a few people asking her questions like, "Where have you been?" and "What have you been doing dear child?"she was confused by theses questions. "Hush, hush. We wouldn't want to reveal the secret after all I'm sure she does not know yet, Lucius have you told her?" Narcissa had asked.

"Of course not love, I wouldn't betray my…..family," he said and he almost said something else. "Okay, I was just making sure that the secret isn't revealed until after the ball. By the way Hermione we bought you a gown and clothes so you don't have to worry about having any trouble with being dressed properly," Narcissa said in a very surprisingly homey voice. "Okay," was all Hermione could think of saying.

"Draco will lead you to your sleeping chambers," Lucius said. "Please follow me," Draco said in an unfamiliar kind voice.

It felt like they had walked forever down the warm halls that were lit by candles. "Here we are," he said as he took her hand and led her into the large room. "This is beautiful, I've never seen anything like it," was all she could manage to get out of her mouth. "Well this is the fourth largest room in the house Gra….Hermione," he said.

The room was decorated with a deep green, the bed cover was green, it had a large imprint of what looked like a snake. Hermione didn't mind it so much, she thought it looked really nice like this.

After an hour of getting ready she thought she was presentable to the Malfoys. As she was about to head out her room door she was greeted by Draco, who said "I would like to accompany you to dinner this evening, is that alright?" "I guess that would be alright. What did you think I would have said? After all you did show up at my door and asked so politely, how could I refuse such and offer?" she said with the slightest hint of lust in her tone.

He led her down to the dining table where there were a few other witches and wizards sitting waiting. When she approached the table they all jumped up and bowed, but she thought they were bowing to Draco so she didn't mind at all.

After dinner was done they were all lead into the den to discuss about the ball and such news. When they were all seated, Lucius stood up and said " there has been a change of plans, the revealing will be now as according to, our dearest friend Thomas." Hermione thought that that was weird and that people never introduce by the first name, but soon that thought had slipped her mind when she found Draco's hand draped over her shoulder.

"My dear Hermione there is something we need to tell you, but do you promise not to say anything rude about it?" Lucius asked as he sat back down. "Yes, I do," she replied. Thomas stood up and said "dear child," he was speaking to Hermione at this point and all eyes fell upon her "yes?" she asked. "You are not muggle born, you are a pureblood. You in fact are the daughter of the Dark Lord, which incoincidently is in this room right now." "Voldemort? Is that you?" she asked to the young looking man. "Why yes my dear daughter it is I your father Voldemort, this is your mother Mercantra. She is a veela, I'm pretty sure you know what one is after going to the Quiddatch World Cup last summer." "Yes I do…..father," she said. In that moment she went over and hugged him, she didn't even know what she was doing until it happened.

Her mother said "My dear child you are under a spell right now, would you like me to change it for you?" "What is this spell that I am under?" "This spell that you are under deprives you of your original looks," she answered in a calm voice. "Then yes I would like the spell removed please….mother," she said. Her mother said a few words and all of a sudden she felt different, she walked over to a mirror that her father had conjured up and looked in it. She saw a girl that had long blonde hair and all of a sudden she looked down and her chest had swollen to a whole different cup size from her original 36B, she was now, as she guessed, a 38C.

"Oh my goodness, I'm huge!" she said. Draco came up behind her and then she heard her father say, "How about we leave these two alone for awhile so they can talk things over and….get to know each other better," her father said with a sly grin on his face. He said a few words and all of a sudden it felt like she had known this place for the longest time, she then realized there was also a memory charm on her.

**A.N. Hoped you guys liked this chapter better. Sorry about the length, when I started I couldn't stop! Please review. I love to hear what people think of my writing.**


	3. The Surprise Guest

"Hermione, if I may call you that. You look absolutely ravishing tonight," Draco said as he took her arm in his and led her out onto the beautifully lit balcony. "Yes, of course you can call me that…Draco. This is absolutely beautiful. Who did this?" she asked the Slytherin who was now showing a little red in his cheeks. Hermione giggled at the sight and walked down the steps into the garden first. Draco stood at the top of the stairs and watched her walk into the half of the garden, which was growing with black and red roses. With her blonde hair and her white dress, she looked like an angel. Draco could only see her there, nothing else. All he could think to himself was ' I think I fell in love with an angel.' When she looked up at him, her cheeks grew red with embaressment, she said, "Well, aren't you going to join me in my moonlit walk through the garden. I could get lost on my own you know." All Draco did was smirk and walk down the steps. She had turned around to watch the moon and stars when he came up behind her and took her hand. She glanced at him and flashed him the sweetest smile that she could, apparently he seemed to fall in love with her even more.

Tom, Mercantra, Lucius and Narcissa watched from the balcony as their children walked off holding hands into the garden that grew once the princess returned to the manor she once lived in. You see, that garden was the same garden she and her mother planted when she was 6, before she was handed to family friends, where she would be able to grow and go to school. "Isn't it romantic? It's just like how we fell in love Lucius," Narcissa said while latching herself onto her husband's arm. "Yes, my love, it is. Please Narcissa, let us return to our room and leave them alone to catch up with eachother." With that, the two of them left the room and the other two. "Our little girl is finally growing up in the right place," Mercantra said to her husband. "Yes, she is. Now let us leave those two alone and get some rest," he said while his wife left the balcony. "Goodnight my sweet child," and as if she heard him, she turned around and gave him a small smile.

Draco and Hermione sat down under the old Oak tree where they used to picnic when they were little. This brings back so many memories of my childhood that I had forgotten," Hermione said while glancing up at the dark sky, lit by the moon. She was too busy to notice someone move a little closer to her. She looked at him, he was staring at her, she blushed a little and then got up. "Well, it's getting late and I'm very tired and excited. I must get some sleep." "Here," he said while extending his arm, "I'll take you to your room, which by some weird magic, is next to mine." They laughed and chatted on until they reached her bedroom door and she bid him goodnight. Then he kissed her. Just a sweet, simple, and lustful kiss. Then she grabbed his robes and pulled him into her, she had no idea what she was doing but she continued to kiss him, hard and wanting. He gratefully kissed her back until he heard the sound of the fire in her room roaring. "Someone's here," he said, his voice hoarse from kissing. " I didn't invite anyone. Who could it possibly be?" "I know exactly who it is," and with that he opened the door to find their potions professor dusting off his robes. "Draco, who is this pretty little treat?" Snape asked, regarding Hermione. Draco was about to start answering when she cut in saying, "You better watch who you are calling a pretty little treat Snape. I am the Dark Princess. I am the long lost child of your master. I am Hermione Riddle. So watche your tongue for I am much more powerful than you and your silly excuse for teaching." Hermione scared herself because she had never talked back to a teacher, mind she has never been called a pretty treat by one either. "Yes Miss. Punish me if you will but I need to see my Master. Could either of you tell me where he is?" "He is probably in his rooms with his wife," Hermione said, again cutting Draco off. "If you will leave us to our business I won't punish you. I warn you now though, next time you call me that, or anything of the sort, I will have your head as an ornament on my Christmas tree. Understood?" "Yes Miss. Understood. I'll leave you to your business. Goodnight Miss, Draco," Snape said, slightly scared at her threat. He left the two alone in the room. Draco had said that he would leave her alone and that she should get some rest, that they had a lot of planning to do for the ball.

"Lucius! If you please, there are other people in the room. Not just us!" Narcissa said to a Lucius who was apparently kissing her all over her visible skin. Everyone started laughing at the peculiar sight. Lucius had been like this since Hermione had gotten here. They were in the middle of decorating the ballroom with Christmas decorations for the ball. The ball was to be held during Christmas festivities. Hermione was supposed to be going to her other home, but there were other arrangements made. It turns out her "father" and "mother" were both purebloods. They were invited to come over until the ball was over.

The doorbell rang and Hermione and Draco went to the door. When they opoened it they found Hermione's other parents there. Suddenly Hermione ran screaming into the ballroom with joy, it was snowing outside, finally. "Hermione, you really are acting like a child on Christmas day," Snape said, who was just sitting observing everyone in their festivities, with disgust written all over his face. Everyone just laughed and Hermione said, "Well at least I'm being festive. You in all your black…so depressing." She mimicked a tear going down her cheek and that set everyone off. Except Snape went into an even bigger huff. Suddenly Hermione's cellphone went off and everyone looked at her in confusion. "It's a cellphone. Muggles use it as a means of communication. We use the flew network and they use cellphones. It's basically the same thing. Now if you excuse me this could be important," Hermione said while weaving her way through tables and chairs. When she got outside the ballroom she quickly went to her private rooms. She knew who the call was from. "You can't call me now. If I'm caught talking to you, my father will be extremely mad. I'll see you at school. Goodbye Harry," she said, nervously looking around. There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called out in her sweet voice expecting it to be Draco. "Miss. Riddle," said a voice, and she turned around but was unable to scream for she was stunned.


End file.
